


Bottoms

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic awakens Heavy with some late-morning attention, and his intentions for the big man's backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms

Heavy woke with a start.

Lying on his belly, the giant had slept deeply, comfortably, one arm beneath his pillow, supporting his head. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, the gentle soft light of dawn accompanied by the soft cooing of doves outside the window. The scent of brewing coffee drifted in from down the hall. Any and all other senory input was rendered invalid by the offense by which Heavy had been roused so suddenly from his lusty dreams of nights of passion wrapped up inside his beloved.

A cold, slick finger had slid its way between the cheeks of the big man's small bottom, pressing playfully against his anus, rubbing the area in slippery lubricant.

“What?” the sleepy giant rumbled, pushing up onto his elbows with a start, his head snapping to the side to look over his shoulder.

Behind him, seated cross-legged beside the larger man's hip, Medic held a bottle of lube in one hand, and looked at his lover like a child with his hand caught inside the cookie jar. A smile spread across the handsome doctor's face, and Heavy felt himself melt a little, his tension draining away immediately. “I suppose there's no way you were going to sleep through this, was there?”  
“You could have tried warming the lube first, Doktor,” Heavy joked, smiling back. “Is interesting wake up call.”

“What can I say?” Medic asked with a light shrug, turning to look back down at Heavy's bottom. It was small, compared to the rest of the man. It seemed to have avoided gaining much of the bulk that settled on other parts of Heavy's body, and though it had muscle, like all of the big Russian, it had a soft curve to it that the doctor couldn't help but find cute. Covered in a layer of soft, dark, fuzzy hair, it was his favourite of Heavy's parts for Medic to squeeze and pet when bored, or simply when he felt like appreciating it, which was often. Medic would be the first to admit, that he had always been an ass man. “Your arsch is hard to keep mein hands off of.”

Heavy chuckled a little, his laughter shaking the bed. The doctor could feel his muscles clenching against the finger lightly pressing against his entrance. “This I have noticed. If moya laskoviy likes it so much, it must be good thing then, da?”

“Ja.” Medic pulled his finger away and held it to the pump top of the lube bottle. “Shall I proceed?”

“If you want to, Doktor. I like it, and you really like it.”

“That is just what I was hoping I'd hear.” The doctor squirted some more lube onto his finger and returned it to between Heavy's cheeks, parting them with the heel of the hand holding the bottle. Pressing that slick digit against his lover's tight pucker, Medic bit his lip as he slowly began to push inside.

Heavy's breathing took on a depth to it that spoke volumes to Medic. Carefully taken in through his nose as the larger man held his jaw set, an overwhelming mixture of sensations crawled through Heavy's body, mild discomfort laced with bliss and arousal. The tight muscle of the big man's entrance gave way slowly under Medic's touch, sliding in deeper until it pushed past the sphincter, fully inside as he pressed in to the final knuckle. Wiggling his finger slowly, prodding around inside his lover, Medic's free hand set down the bottle of lubricant, taking his time to instead pet his Heavy's bottom, squeezing gently, exulting in the sensation of his fingers tickling through the soft fuzz that adorned the giant's backside. “You are beautiful, Schatz.”

A contented sound rumbled forth from Heavy's chest, through closed lips, a blissed-out smile on the big man's face. He enjoyed his lover's touch and attention, the feeling of that thick finger inside him, wriggling about, slowly beginning to slide in and out. It was a sensation he treasured, not used to feeling it as often as he caused it. Most of his life, it was just assumed he would be the one doing the penetrating, due to his size. Like most things in his partnership with Medic, however, their lovemaking was always on equal terms. “Spasiba.”

Spurred onward by Heavy's thanks, his use of words rather than a grateful grunt, was enough to have Medic reaching for the lube once again. He slowly withdrew his finger and reapplied the slick substance, coating his index and middle fingers together. He dropped the bottle, opened his lover's cheeks, and pressed his fingertips back up against the giant's slick entrance. With a smile, he carefully began pushing in both fingers, opening Heavy wider, the tight muscle almost painful against his knuckles as it pressed them together. Slowly, gingerly, he pressed inward, pausing several times to allow the Russian to adjust. Finally, when his fingers were entirely aside, he began to try to open them. Scissoring his fingers inside his lover, he worked to stretch and prepare Heavy, who moaned quietly under the assault. Big hands gripped the edge of the mattress as the doctor worked his handsome giant into a puddle of sensation. Medic smiled, petting Heavy's behind, his lower back, and up to his shoulder blades where a trail of hair that ran over his shoulders and along them, away from his spine.

“Doktor,” Heavy whimpered after minutes unending, his bottom alive with electricity, his nerves firing on overload. His cock, erect and aching, pressed uncomfortably into the mattress.

“Are you ready, mein liebling?”

“Please.”

It was all the answer he needed. Medic climbed between Heavy's now-spread legs, sliding his fingers out to squeeze more lube onto his hand and work it onto his own erection. A pleased sigh escaped his nose at the sensation. Dropping the bottle, Medic snatched up a discarded pair of boxers from the floor and wiped his hand on them, good enough for now, before tossing them aside.

Lining himself up, pressing the head of his manhood to Heavy's slick hole, Medic grabbed hold of the big man's hips and pulled him up higher onto his knees. The giant obeyed, rewarded by the smaller man sliding slowly inside of him. The heat and pressure assaulted both men in different ways, fullness versus constriction. Heavy's head dropped as he propped himself up on his elbows, a low moan falling from him to the sheets, his body alternating between tense and gelatinous beneath Medic's touch as he pushed in to the hilt.

Feeling the smaller man's balls lightly bump against his own, Heavy couldn't deny the beautiful closeness, the entralling oneness such acts always brought to him. Medic in him, or him in Medic, their bodies merged, bridged the barrier of flesh that separated hearts that beat in unison. His handsome doctor completed him in every way, their bodies joined, the tall man of science deep inside his body, locked in carnal congress. It was something poetic Heavy found difficult to describe in words he and his doctor could both understand, but had found himself composing Russian verses about in his head whenever he gazed upon those steel-blue eyes, half-lidded in ecstacy or sateity.

Medic began to move.

Slowly at first, his rhythm picked up quickly, eager and intense. The tight, wet heat inside of Heavy, driving deep into that perfect little bottom, feeling his lover shiver and quake as he touched him so intimately, over and over. It was a heady intoxicant that Medic drank deeply of. The giant groaned out whispers, pledges of love, begging for more, for his doctor deep within him, and the doctor was only glad to acqueisce. Watching muscles twitch beneath the soft layer of fat atop them, beneath the pale, scarred skin, beneath soft, straight, dark hair that blanketed shoulders and arms and more of what he couldn't see from his vantage point, Medic lost himself in the perfect giant, inside and out.

The slap of flesh on flesh joined the rocking, creaking of the bed in a chorus beneath the beautiful melody of Heavy's moans and panted breaths. “Doktor, I am close,” Heavy murmured against his forearm, resting his head there, biting his lip.

“Then touch yourself,” Medic cooed, squeezing his lover's bottom as he snapped his hips.

Heavy did as he was told, sliding his other arm beneath him, wrapping one mighty hand around his aching, neglected manhood. He began to pump it, trying at first to work in time with Medic's thrusts, but soon losing all sense of rhythm in his growing ardor.

The clench was incredible. Heavy's pelvic floor spasmed, his balls tightening, his muscles fluttering in waves around Medic deep inside him. The big man cried out, a choked, subdued almost-roar that was muffled by the bed he had shoved his face into. Hot come spilled into his hand, which he spread over himself as he milked out the last of his orgasm.

Medic gripped Heavy's hips hard, pulling the big man back onto his length, burying himself in as deep as he could go as his hips rolled forward, shuddering, doubling over the big man as he came inside, filling his lover with his seed. Heavy felt the ripples of the doctor's shaft pushing the come out, into him, the man behind and atop him shaking with his climax. A cry, a tenor cracking in the morning air accompanied it.

Pulling out with what seemed to be the largest amount of effort he'd ever had to muster, Medic flopped onto the bed beside his lover, curling up against him and wrapping his arms around the giant bear even as the big man turned to wrap his mighty arms around his doctor. The smaller man nuzzled into the thick forest of fur that covered his Heavy's chest, inhaling his scent and smiling contentedly.

“Mmm,” Heavy rumbled, rubbing soft circles on Medic's back. “Was good wake-up call.”

“Good to hear. We should go shower and get breakfast before everyone eats it all.”

“Da, shower sounds good.

“Ja. It certainly does.”

A few apprehensive minutes passed in quiet, sated silence before either man made a move. Finally, Medic reluctantly pulled out of his lover's embrace and stood, grabbing a robe. “Since we are so late rising, maybe we can have the showers to ourselves.”

“Is Doktor suggesting second round?”

“Maybe. Perhaps I can have my turn.”

Heavy quickly got out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous Tumblr user


End file.
